SoLo Para Ti
by XimePotter1303
Summary: Que harias si tu mundo cambiara tan derrepente? Como prometer algo que ni tu crees. Es Un songfic Harry y Hermione D Espero que les guste


**SoLo PaRa Ti**

_Es Un Song-fic basado en la canción Solo Para Ti del grupo Camila. Espero que les guste_

--------------------------------------------

Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar después de esto, miedo a que la pueda llegar a perder, arriesgándola en este maldito circulo vicioso q a pesar de que logre salir del ruedo sigo jalando a todos los que más quiero conmigo. Maldita amistad, que nos lleva a hacer las cosas más estúpidas como arriesgarnos por alguien más; peor aun el amor ¿no, Harry? Eso si es peor por que pierdes totalmente el control y no te das cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde. ¿Pero tu la amas no? Por eso es que vas mas de dos noches sin dormir, observándola a ella y a la vez pensando que diablos vas a hacer, que artimaña crearas para evitar que a ella le pase algo, pero la verdad es que por mas que planees y replanees algo siempre hay algo que escapa a tu realidad y llega solo para arruinarlo todo. Por eso tienes miedo y ahora mismo sientes que la voz de la conciencia es demasiado parecida a ella y te estas mareando, por que piensas que estas demasiado enamorado como para escuchar su voz dentro de tu cabeza y hacerle caso, además. Piensas que de repente, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras peleado con ellos, odiándote a ti mismo, pero a la vez sabiendo que es lo mejor para ellos, por que pudiste haberles dado bastante protección y con todo lo que el ministerio te ofrecía, probablemente se hubieran olvidado del asunto y vivirían pensado que te dio la locura y los odiaste por motivos absurdos. Pero ahí te equivocas, Harry ¿sabes? Por que ella lo hubiera sabido, se hubiera dado cuenta en el acto, de lo que pensabas hacer, y él también. ¿Acaso los cree tan idiotas? No Harry, por eso son tus amigos y por eso es que gracias a ellos aun estas con vida a pesar que desde que cumpliste los 11 no dejaste de arriesgarla ni una sola vez. Tamañas tonterías llegas a pensar cuando estas desesperado y locamente enamorado. Y ellos insistieron tanto que llego a hartarte el tema y por mas que les hiciste ver todos los riesgos que corrían a tu lado, ni un comino les importo, y como poco después te dijo ella en un papel, la amistad es entender hasta lo que uno no entiende de los amigos, y perdonarles absolutamente todo aunque joda. ¿ Y jode, no Harry? Te dijo ella cuando al fin habías deshechizado la puerta del cuarto donde te encerraste después de esa absurda discusión en la que saliste perdiendo. "Si jode, Herm", le contestaste, haciendo que ella sonriera con ¿alegría? ¿Lastima? ¿Burla? Ni siquiera lo entendiste claramente, por que estabas entre el dilema de que se fuera y así poder reprimirte las ganas de besarla o que se quedara y sonriera como siempre lo hace, contigo y con mucha gente mas.

Y ahí te viene los celos Harry, esos celos que te carcomen, cuando la vez sonreír de esa manera que no es para ti, si no para algún compañero que esta entrenando para esta estúpida guerra con un maldito sentido y unas malditas consecuencias. Y ahí es cuando cometes tus mayores estupideces. Diría yo, cuando te ganarías el Nobel a la estupidez. Como aquella vez que de puros celos casi dejas inconsciente por varios días a Justin, solo por que le había tomado de la mano mientras bajaban a desayunar. Ahí el que tuvo que intervenir fue Ron, que si no era por él, a ti te daba igual que solo fuera un entrenamiento. Claro que después vino ella, sin poder creerse que habías echo tamañas tonterías y que después de gritarte como a un niño pequeño, y dejándote como niño pequeño se reprimió las ganas de aventarte una bofetada y salió de la habitación, demasiado molesta contigo y sin dirigirte la palabra por mas de tres días, en los cuales visito a Justin en su habitación, dejándote como a un completo imbécil. Y asumiste la cruel realidad: tu mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de ése chico, que en cierta manera complementaba su vida, como te lo dijo una noche, mientras veían las estrellas¿ lo recuerdas Harry? Y recuerdas también, cuando ellos comenzaron a ser novios, cuando por única vez en que estabas enamorado, lo pensaste mejor y te quedaste a su lado, siendo un tremendo masoquista, pero por lo menos la tenias cerca ¿no? Hay Harry, tal vez no te entendería por que haces tantas cosas que no quieres hacer, pero como estamos en las mismas...

Pero luego vino tu.. Como se llamaría... tu ultima oportunidad... cuando termino con él. Y lo q te enfado mas fue el hecho de que aquel desgraciado que ya se estaba ganado su confianza, la había engañado con tu ex-novia. No por esta, si no por que ese imbecil las iba a pagar por lo que su amiga estaba sufriendo. Esa misma noche, sin consultar, cuando la dejaste descansando en tu cama, después de haberla consolado y apoyado toda la tarde, fuiste directo a la habitación del susodicho y casi le sacaste el alma, y Ron que no sabia nada, cuando se entero, a mitad de la lucha, casi lo termina de matar también. Lupin fue esa vez quien logro salvar a Justin, que estuvo varias semanas en una cama con un hechizo que te negaste a decir cual era, que lo tenia en un estado de total estupidez. Ella se quedo en silencio el día que se lo dijeron, pero te pidió que les dieras el hechizo. Quisiste pero no pudiste contra esos ojos ¿no Harry? Y de eso es que ya han pasado varios meses. Ahora estas tirado en un mueble de la habitación que lograron reparar de tu antigua casa. Miras la única botella de whiski que les falta por celebrar cuando encuentren el ultimo horscrux. Y quieres llorar, pero sabes que nunca lo conseguirás, y que tus miedos se quedarán ahí, muy dentro de ti, donde ni siquiera ella ha logrado pasar. Ese pedacito donde la pared impenetrable del silencio no deja ver nada y donde caes noche tras noche, y sientes que te ahogas mas y mas, sin poder escapar de esa oscuridad, hasta... hasta que llega ella y te obliga a cerrar eso de nuevo, sin nunca llegar a algo concreto y sonríes y dejas de sentirte tan solo como te has sentido desde que tienes memoria.

Cierras los ojos y aprietas los puños, sintiéndote impotente por no hacer nada por ellos ni por ti mismo y sabes que el sueño te quiere vencer pero las pesadillas volverán noche tras noche sin dejarte respirar. ¿ Por que te vez tan mal Harry?¿ Acaso no puedes dormir? yo puedo preparar... No Herm, estoy bien, solo que me quede pensando, no te preocupes, es solo algo de tensión...

- ¿Harry?- Ella esta a tu lado, mirándote algo extrañada. Y acaba de descubrirte. Abres los ojos y la miras sorprendido y tratas de sonreír, para evitar que lo note, pero solo te sale una mueca extraña. Y acaba de comprenderlo todo. Se acerca mas y se sienta a tu lado, en el brazo del mueble. Pone su mano en tu rodilla y pregunta -¿estas bien?

**Eres todo lo que pedí**

**lo que me amaba así**

**y quería sentir**

- yo... - ¿por que no le contestas? ¿acaso no sabes que decir? Harry, ya aprendiste el guión no? Pero el nudo que tienes en eso momento que no puedes esconder no te deja terminar- yo... no sé

Esta bien, le acabas de dar un apoyo para que continúe. ¿como que no sabes si estas bien o no?. Se quedan en silencio ambos, mirando hacia la ventana. Tu, esperando que ella empiece y ella sin saber como empezar¿ y si le cuentas todo? Tal vez te alivie un poco, pero ...

-has tenido alguna pesadilla?- su voz suena nerviosa, expectante. Levantas el rostro y la miras.

-no... no es eso- dices, y hasta tu mismo te das cuenta que solo dices incoherencias

**eres lo que tanto esperaba**

**lo que en sueños buscaba**

**y que en ti descubrí...**

-¿ no es eso?-milagrosamente su voz no ha cambiado a mandón ni exigente y eso te hace pensar... y reír. Y ella te vuelve a mirar extrañada, dudosa¿ por que diablos te ríes, eh?- paso algo?

- no... jajaja no es solo que en los 7 años que te conozco... es la primera vez que haces esa pregunta sin mostrarte mandona

-hey!- dijo ella metiendote un puño en el estomago, haciéndote reír mas. Entonces cae encima tuyo y ambos empiezan desternillarse de risa, hasta que escuchan la voz de Ron entre sueños

- Dejen Dormir!- mientras avienta una almohada hacia la nada. Ambos casi terminan de despertarlo por tantas risas. Pobre Ron, apenas si ha dormido 3 horas...

- ya... jajaja... ya. Harry... deja de reír jajajaja basta!

- mira que tu aun no paras de reír-dijo Harry algo mas calmado y secándose las lagrimas que se le había salido- Hermione apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo calmándose lentamente- ya?

- ya...- ella sonrió y volteó a mirarlo. Lucia tranquilo y con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.¿ y en que diablos habría estado pensando antes? Cuando despertó lo vio con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños. Ya hacia varios días que lo veía así, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada. Y a veces la preocupaba mucho, pero de un día a otro lo veía mejor. Era extraño el comportamiento de su amigo desde que iniciaron aquel viaje. Era un nuevo Harry, que con el tiempo había madurado ala mala, pero sin mostrarse negativo ante esto. Pero ella sabia que ocultaba algo, muy en el fondo de su rostro tranquilo y su sonrisa calmada. Había momentos también en que ese Harry parecía no haber existido nunca y solo estaba el cansado, el harto, el que solo pensaba en acabar con todo. A veces pasaba de melancólico a furibundo en pocos segundos y de repente se tranquilizaba. Todo eso era algo comprensible para ella, aunque para otros no. Claro, que solo ella había logrado encontrar al antiguo Harry dentro de ese tan cambiante. De ese Harry dispuesto a todo por sus amigos, el que no le importaba lo mucho que perdía, el que siempre estaba a su lado y que podía hacer cosas que piensa que están bien cuando no es así... y si seguía así... tal vez nunca terminaría.

- Herm... estas bien?

**tu has llegado a encender**

**cada parte de mi alma**

**cada espacio de mi ser**

- eh? yo...- Harry sonrió al ver su confusión y la hizo salir de su estado "limbo" en menos de 2 segundos

- si tu Herm... donde estabas?

- yo...

- jajaja

- oye! no te rías!

-jajaja

- Grrr

-no hagas eso... tu garganta va a estar dando pena

- Grrr

- y la poción que te vamos a dar no es muy buena a que no?- eso la hizo parar. La ultima vez él y Ron prepararon una poción para la garganta, que a pesar de estar muy bien preparada sabia horriblemente

**ya no tengo corazón**

**ni ojos para nadie...**

**solo para ti...**

- no me lo recuerdes, tuve el sabor de esa bazofia dos semanas en la boca.

- jajajaja

- ya

-ya

- fin.

-ah!!- Harry bostezo ampliamente, mientras se estiraba lo mas que podía con ella encima.- bueno, ya me dio sueñecito, así que este joven se va a dormir...

- no se vale! tu me levantaste y ahora me vas a dejar aquí despierta?

- no, yo no te levante tu te despertaste por que yo no estaba haciendo ruido ni nada

- JM, pero igual, me piensas dejar aquí solita?- Hermione puso su cara de niña buena con pena, logrando que Harry se quedara en el aire unos cuantos segundos antes de responder

- eres una niña muy persuasiva... vamos jovencita-la alzó rápidamente y la llevo hasta su cama.

- 1 o 2?

- 2 por...?- Harry la dejo caer encima de las almohadas sonriendo como un niño que ha hecho un buen trabajo. Hermione lo miro con cara de asesina y con un pie lo tumbó a su lado. Se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que solo susurro

**eres el amor de mi vida**

**el destino lo sabia**

**y hoy te puso ante mi**

- puedes prometerme algo?- Harry volteó a mirarla, el brillo de sus ojos verdes bajo rápidamente... si era lo que él estaba pensando...

- creo... que esto dependería...

- por favor... dime que si- Hermione le dirigió una mirada de suplica, nada comparada con la que minutos atrás le había dado. Esta estaba llena de verdades, de cosas reales, de miedo y angustia

-si...- no supo ni como esas palabras salieron de sus labios, solo que ya estaban allí. Respiro profundo y espero que ella hablara.

- prométeme que... saldrás vivo de esta guerra.

-eh? Hermione... tu lo sabes tan bien como yo que no sabré ese resultado...

- pero tu puedes Harry, yo se que tu puedes ganarle, el punto es que tu quieres hacerlo- su voz estaba llena de angustia y desesperación. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

**y cada vez que miro al pasado**

**es que entiendo que a tu lado**

**siempre pertenecí...**

- yo, claro que quiero acabar con el Herm- era absurdo, claro que quería y tenia que hacerlo!- tengo que... pero eso no podría impedir que yo muriera...

-no... por favor entiéndeme- Hermione estaba llorando. Harry acercó una mano a su rostro, para intentar calmarla, pero ella negó con el rostro-es aparte de eso, por que tu lo harás, pero... tienes que sobrevivir aun sabiendo que el mundo que conoces no será el mismo, por que... a pesar que no lo quieras mostrar, se qué... no tienes intención de seguir aquí después de esto... por favor, promete eso... que a pesar que alguien mas muera, tu sacaras fuerzas y seguirás adelante

- Hermione...- Era una cruel verdad. - yo... no puedo prometerte eso. No con eso... Hermione.. yo no podría vivir si...

- SI PUEDES!- Hermione había gritado, las lagrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro- claro que puedes...

Harry la abrazó para que dejara de llorar, ¿acaso ella no lo entendía? no podría seguir si ellos no estaban con él, si ella no estaba con el.

**tu has llegado a encender**

**cada parte de mi alma**

**cada espacio de mi ser...**

Hermione lloraba en su hombro, sin poder calmarse

-yo no puedo vivir, sin ustedes, sin ti... yo no se que tipo de vida sería esa... esta guerra, cambio mi mundo desde que tengo memoria. Tenerlos a ustedes, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero, no creo que pueda continuar después de todo... Lo mataré, lo haré por ustedes y por los que creen en mi... pero si tengo que morir, lo haré...

-yo no podría vivir si tu no estás conmigo, Harry, y si lo matas o no... no me importa... yo quiero que tu estés conmigo después de esto... por que si no, no pienso seguir adelante...

- no digas, eso, tu tienes a tus padres, tienes a los Weasley... tu podrás rehacer tu vida... y a mi... me olvidarás con el tiempo

**ya no tengo corazón**

**ni ojos para nadie...**

**solo para ti...**

**solo para ti...**

- nunca lo haré, Harry, jamás... prométeme eso, quiero verte feliz después de todo esto...- Levanto el rostro y lo enfrentó a los ojos.

**solo para ti...**

**solo para ti...**

-yo...- la miró directamente. sus ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas le partían pedazo a pedazo su gran muralla.¿ y si en verdad lo hacía? pero... vivir sin ella... jamás se había imaginado algo así...- lo haré...

**solo para ti...**

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiéndose en sus brazos. EL la apretó contra si, mientras un nuevo sentimiento lo inundaba su ser. ¿ como explicarlo? solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo, por ella...

- te amo Harry... no me dejes

**esto es de verdad**

**lo puedo sentir...**

Y ahí estaban las palabras que había esperado escuchar desde hacia tanto tiempo. Lo que no se imagino fue que era ella quien se la iba a decir. Y una nueva fuerza nació en él y le hizo ver la realidad. Tomó el rostro de la joven y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Las lagrimas habían dejado caer, y sus ojos expresaban temor, mucho temor, pero sobre todo eso... amor, mucho amor, quizás mas amor del que pudo haberle dado el ... ese amor que no había salido de un momento a otro que ya tenia bastante tiempo ahí ¿ como es que no lo había visto? tonto, iluso talvez...

- yo.. lo...

**se que mi lugar...**

**es junto a ti**

- shh...- antes de que ella dijera algo mas se acercó y la beso. Fue sincero... fue algo esperado por tanto tiempo que necesitaba ser disfrutado lentamente. Cuando se separaron la chica se refugio en su cuello. No necesitaba mas, lo entendía, lo sentía...- no solo te lo prometo... sino que te lo juro... por que me acabas de dar la mayor razón para seguir aquí...te amo

**eres todo lo que pedí**

**lo que no conocía**

**y que en ti descubrí...**


End file.
